


Mirrors

by BouncyBrittonie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Masturbation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/pseuds/BouncyBrittonie
Summary: Bodyswap prompt - Newt happens to find himself in Percival's bed, in Percival's body, the morning after a magical midnight kiss. What is a Magizoologist to do, but, investigate?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking NSFW asks at my Tumblr! bouncybrittonie.tumblr.com, come and say hello!

* * *

 

“Hmmm, it’s so quiet.”

 

Newt was nestled in darkness, thick blankets and a downy comforter, plush pillows beneath his head and he felt like he had to be dreaming. He blinked, once, twice, couldn’t clear the darkness, and it was then that he realized that he wasn’t in the little hammock a top of his workshop. There was no mreeping group of mooncalves working themselves into a tower to reach the treats he always hid in his pockets. There was no Pickett chittering him in the ear, there was no Gidget resting on his chest. No wizard made sunlight filtering through the cracks in the roof.

 

_’… Strange. Alright, Scamander, don’t panic.’_

 

Newt’s hands flexed in the softness of the sheets beneath his palms, and he sat up in the bed. He felt… _strange_ , like his body wasn’t his own.

 

There was no morning hurt and pull of the layers of scars over his back. His magic thrummed beneath his skin, like he had not felt in years, not since expanding his case. He felt broader, stronger, but yet his heart fluttered now and again with a palpitation that wasn’t his, and there was a constant ache in his knees.

 

Newt reached out with a hand, towards the darkness, and in a spark of magic, soft light filtered in through the now parted curtains of the four poster bed. His arm was pale, muscular in a way that wasn’t his slender form of strength, and was free of his sun-kissed freckles, and covered instead in dark hair.

 

So was his chest. His naked chest.

 

So was his- _oh_.

 

Newt pulled the covers around himself, feeling a blush settle across the tops of his cheeks, although it didn’t travel down his neck like usual, but that was alright, since he now knew that this wasn’t his own body.

 

But he had a good idea of who it was.

 

Percival had taken him out to dinner last night. It was one of their first dates, since the older man had asked him if he was interested in courting, and Newt had been very very nervous. But instead of a high class restaurant, straight in the view of the public eye, Percival had taken his arm and walked him down little side streets, to a tiny Wizarding restaurant hidden behind the guise of a boarded up jewelry store, where they ate spiced curry and soft bread that Newt remembered fondly from his time aboard. They had laughed and talked and drank little sips of magical liquor that had made Newt laugh out loud, before Percival had side alonged them back to the Goldstien residence where Newt kept his case.

 

Somewhere in the city, the clock had struck midnight, and Newt had bravely leaned into Percival’s lips to steal himself a kiss, and had wished to himself that he could be able to learn Percival’s body soon enough.

 

Newt reached out a strange hand, took a throw pillow, and thought that he would try his luck, and transfigured it, with the magic bubbling beneath his palms, into a hand mirror. He peaked a look, and promptly dropped the mirror back to the covers.

 

Oh no.

 

_Oh no oh no oh no._

 

He covered his, _**Percival’s**_ , face, with his, **_Percival’s_** , hands, and fell back to the pillows, well set on staring up at the canopy with resignation.

 

Until he opened his eyes to the full length mirror that ran the length of the roof of the four poster bed.

 

“Well… isn’t that something.”

 

His voice had changed too.

 

Newt refused to even think about why Percival would have a mirror fastened to the ceiling of his bed, just guiltily enjoyed the view. He could see his own expression on Percival’s face, soft, smiling, and he lifted a hand to run though his hair, devoid of product like it had been last night. It was silky and smooth, and fanned out around his head on the pillows, cheekily and with impeccable style, cut short at the sides of his head, the hair there as soft as the Demiguise’s fur.

 

He bit his lip, and tried not to imagine Percival sinking himself into a hot bath after their evening, working spiced potions through his hair, ducking himself under the hot water, coming back up with droplets clinging to his muscles and running down his back.

 

And it was so hard not to imagine, and Newt found himself gingerly tugging the blankets down his chest, slowly revealing his firm stomach, defined muscles, throat tightening as he saw the sprinkling of hair that trailed down his belly and abdomen, disappearing beneath the sheets.

 

Percival slept naked, it seemed, or maybe, he returned from his bath, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips, laid himself down on the silk of his sheets and imagined what he had missed out on, had that kiss had gone any further.

 

What would Percival had done if Newt had escorted him back to his home instead? Would have Percival have invited him inside? Maybe for a nightcap? Would he have let Newt climb into his lap? Seek out his heat? Would he have pressed Newt down into the pillows of his lounge and devoured him with his mouth and teased him with his tongue?

 

Newt groaned, and a thrill ran through him as it escaped his lips in Percival’s voice. He trailed a hand down his abs and back up again, slowly across sleep warm skin, teased the hardening nubs on his chest and moaned deliciously at how different it felt to the pleasure felt from his own. Electric, rather than subtle, and Newt filed that away for future reference.

 

Percival’s body was much quicker to succumb to fantasy than Newt’s was, it seemed, and he tugged the blankets down further. He tried his best to silence the moan that leaked from kissable lips as cool silk ran down the heat of his arousal, but the gorgeous aesthetics of Percival’s fingers pressed between his teeth, the blush upon his cheeks just fueled the fire burning in Newt’s borrowed belly, and he imagined what it would be like to reduce Percival to this, on his own.

 

 _‘Oh Merlin, well, in for a penny, in for a pound.’_

 

Newt threw the rest of the covers off of his body, and was treated to the mouthwatering sight of Percival’s strong, naked body. His legs were just a treat as the rest of him, long and well defined, with the same dark hair covering powerful thick thighs and calves, and Newt ached to be in his own body, to get to feel the plains of this beautiful form against his own.

 

Newt watched as Percival licked his lips, fingertips trailing along the heat of the length that rested against his abdomen. Nestled in a thatch of well groomed dark hair, he was long and generously proportioned, with a curve that Newt could only imagine would feel glorious dragging within him. The tip was wet, and he could feel the stickiness leak against his skin at the thought.

 

“Ahh, gods.” Newt panted, pressing his hips up to the air, seeking any sort of friction, watching through hooded eyes at the pure wanton display, arching his back and imaging that he was hovering above Percival instead.

 

He curled his fingers and whispered a few words, grinning as he felt a slippery gel coat his fingers. He let himself cry out loud as he wrapped a broad palm around himself, working himself in a few slow strokes, imaging his own lean body lowering itself down onto Percival’s cock, rocking their hips, tightening himself for Percival’s pleasure.

 

Newt tightened his own fist in response, and the effect was just as he had hoped, and he found himself falling into desperation, and he imagined his own voice in his head, spurring Percival on as he fucked himself onto his lover’s arousal. 

 

_‘Ahh! Per-Percival! Yes! Oh Merlin, please, fuck me, please!’_

 

“N-” The words caught in his throat, the absurdness of it all, calling his own name in bed, but he pushed with it, aching to hear Percival’s voice. “Newton, Newt, oh darling, you feel so good.”

 

He pressed Percival’s feet flat against the bed, bent his knees, spread his legs wide, and the image was just obscene. He thrust his hips up into his fist, trying to keep his strokes long and luxurious but he succumbed to personal passion soon enough, and his thrusts became frantic. His head was thrown back, tossing in pleasure, pressing against the pillows, the long line of muscles stretching at his throat, his other arm above his head, clutching at the down, and what a sight it was.

 

His moans were long and breathy, coming deep from his chest, a mixture of their own. And as he neared the edge of his release, his brain edged his other had down between his legs, a wicked idea brewing in his mind. He gathered some slickness from his length as he went, and just as he neared his peak, he brushed a fingertip over his sensitive entrance and pressed a fingertip inside of his own, inside of **_Percival’s_** tight heat.

 

“Ahh! Newt! Christ!”

 

His orgasm was a roar from inside of Percival’s chest, a rush of burning pleasure that would have felt like a punch to the gut if it had not have been in the midst of passion, and he exploded into his palm, working the release up and down his length as he rode the waves of pleasure coursing through his body. He looked utterly wrecked, flushed cheeks, messed hair, little mewls and panting moans coming with every breath through pink wet lips, and Newt laughed, a little hysterical, as he collapsed boneless to the mattress.

 

“Well, it looks like you’ve been enjoying yourself with my body, Newton.”

 

Newt froze, hearing his voice from the corner of the room, and the mess vanished from his body instantly in his embarrassment, and he shot up to sitting in bed, pulling the covers up around himself.

 

There, was Newt- Percival- his own body, standing in the corner of the room, still wearing the suit pants and shirt that he had fallen asleep in last night. He had his suitcase held in one hand, and Newt’s wand in the other, and Picket was trilling angrily on his shoulder.

 

“I, however, seem to be in trouble for stealing your body- no, of **COURSE** I didn’t mean to steal it, you daft little thing! I would much rather wake up **_next_** to your Mother’s body than ** _inside_** it! No! I’m not- **ALRIGHT**.” Newt set the case down on the dresser, and flicked it open, flinching as Pickett angrily slapped at his ear, before sliding down Percival’s arm and into the case. Percival sighed in relief before snapping it shut, locking the latches.

 

“You’ve- ah, had a bit of a morning?” Newt grinned sheepishly, patting the mattress beside him, and watched as Percival sat his body down beside him.

 

“Do you realize that your Mooncalves like to **STACK** themselves like bloody building blocks just to try and reach you in your hammock?”

 

“They’re good at it, aren’t they? I suppose they managed to get to the treats in my coat?”

 

“Well, they were munching on something in your pockets… Did you make a wish? Last night? After you kissed me?”

 

Newt felt his cheeks grow hot. “I… I thought how nice it would be to get to know your… body.”

 

Percival breathed a sigh of relief, “Well, that’s that then, once the clock strikes midnight, the spell will be broken.” He looked at the queerness of Newt’s shy look on his own face. “This is all very odd.”

 

“This? Odd? Mind telling me about the _mirror_ above your bed?”

 

“Hmm, I’d rather show you, tonight.” Percival leaned forward, and Newt witnessed the odd sensation of being kissed by his own lips with Percival’s unique ferocity. “But for now, you have a case of angry creatures, I’m sure that word has gotten around down there. Come, I’ll give you a hand.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
